Present semiconductor packages and methods for forming semiconductor packages are inadequate, for example resulting in excess cost, decreased reliability, or package sizes that are too large. For example, conventional techniques can package several semiconductor dies together. Such packaging can result in one or more semiconductor dies being deeply embedded within the semiconductor package.
During operation, semiconductor dies can generate significant amounts of thermal energy to be dissipated and expelled from the semiconductor package. Inadequate thermal dissipation can result in thermal breakdown and other thermal-related failures of the packaged semiconductor dies.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.